Once Upon a Star
by Trickster God Loki
Summary: I don't have any definite ships in this yet, but if you want to see yours, request it.


My name is Jaden Yuki. I just recently moved back to Japan with my second cousin, Yugi Moto, from Egypt. See, we were on Yugi's travel visa to work on and explore the ancient ruins. Since my cousin only has one room in his new game shop, and the basement's already been rented to his grandfather, I was told to get my own place. So, here I am, in a new country, well not neeeew but, trying to get an apartment before Yugi comes back to Japan.. He hasn't come yet, to let me adjust to being alone.

Well, I noticed that in Japan, that there are ALOT more human-shaped computers than in Cairo. They look so real... Except for those horn-shaped ears... That's the only dead giveaway. But, some were smaller and less noticable... Like they were almost completely human...

Sitting up on the futon, I sighed and looked at the Black Luster Soldier poster that I tacked up since, it was Yugi's Grandfather who got me into gaming... and I came to Shinjuku-ku to learn about a special school from my cousin's reference.

I finally got out of bed and pulled a light jacket on. "I'm leaving." I announced out of habit, running as fast as I could to the convenience store to pick up some onigiri and little snacks that I could eat throughout the day. After that was done, I started walking around to find an some place I might live.

Like a guiding light, I noticed the sign, "Tenant Wanted: Cheap Rent" and checked it out. The landlord there seemed very nice and offered to move me in by next week. That way I could focus on school. I then proceeded with my payment on the room and left.

While running home in excitement, it had started to rain. While the people began to run inside, I saw something in an alleyway... Upon closer inspection, it was... a HUMAN? His hair was messily styled with electric blonde streaks.. What was going on with the left side of his face? It was covered in bandages... And upon even closer inspection, he was... a computer.

He was naked, with bits of cloth covering him. If... If Yugi had our old computer in the shop, I could take this one that no one wanted. It was only fair! Afterall, it was recycling! They threw a perfectly good computer away! At least... I think he's good enough to work.

To be honest, I have never had much upper body strength... Which was the one drawback to taking this heavy thing home. It was a struggle getting him on my back alone..

But I dropped the computer on the floor when we got home. I changed into some dry clothes and then toweled him dry. As I gently wrapped the cloth, I found tattoos along his right arm and back.. "Huh..." I mumbled, carefully touching his arm, not noticing the gentle red glow. Unwrapping his face, I found a tattoo there and touched it. The robot's eyes snapped wide open, but he didn't say anything.

"WHOA!" I however, was startled to the point where I hit my head on the the coffee table. That hurt! Note to self: Don't do that again.

"..." The robot leaned over me and blinked, still silent.

I leaned in again and saw that the boy was a stoic and those eyes... Those eyes were so.. Get a grip on reality I! That was scary! "Do you have a name?" I asked, trying to get some information.

"..."

"Let's forget that. What can you say?"

"...You... say..."

"Ah! Clothes! Where are some clothes?"

The robot began to mimic me as I began to freak out about his being nude. When I found a shirt and pants that would loosely fit the robot, and I was more comfortable with myself. I was brought up as women played with dolls and the computer was a shell of human. Making the boy infront of me a doll.. right? But I didn't mind that.

"So, what can you tell me?" I asked, trying to use small children's words since it was probably warming up or something... /_It's not creative.. since he'll say whatever you say... You say... You-say? Yusei! I'll call him Yusei!/_

"Tell... Me... You... Say.."

"Ah! I'll call you you Yusei... for now." I laughed.

The robot nodded. "Yusei. Yusei." Yusei said as he tested the word, then hugged me. "Yusei!"

"I'm Jaden. Jay-den."

"Yusei! Jaden!" Yusei said as he squeezed the other tightly and made the human fall against the wall.

_/At least... It will be a good experience living with Yusei./_ I thought to myself as I realized I really needed to breathe... What else donned on him was how excited the Robot was making him. Especially in a certain area below the belt. Perhaps, only in some ways it would be good to live with Yusei.

**- The Next Morning -**

I woke up on the futon to immediately stare into some unfamiliar greyish-blue eyes. "GAHH!" I cried out, falling out of bed, hitting my head again. Once I rubbed my eyes, I confirmed that it was the computer I picked up last night.

Yusei walked over to me to see if he was okay, but a magazine on the night table seemed to distract him. He opened the magazine and found a picture of the Dark Magician Girl, a model that Yugi liked alot, and his eyes went dull for a moment. The computer laid back on the bed and posed just like the girl in the magazine. Oh dear god, it was erotic! It's a computer Jaden!

"Don't do that! You're a guy!" I exclaimed, taking the magazine away and making the computer lay flat on his back. /_And why the **hell** was I aroused by that? Itwasa-It's a Machine! A dishwasher! A... toaster! Yeah! Why does it have to look so sexy? AUGH!/_

The machine watched as I re-dressed into my street clothes. It seemed that Yusei wanted to dress himself too, so I let him in my box of clothes. It wasn't like Yusei was dirty. He was a computer. Yusei picked out a blue jacket that was once Yugi's, a black tee and a pair of dark jeans. It looked good on him to be honest, since I wasn't a blue guy. "All dressed!" he announced, in the same manner I had when I had finished dressing myself. I picked up the phone to call the Landlord. I needed to stop being so lazy and I needed to start moving my stuff today anyway.

During the unpacking, Yusei was making it hard. Since he was moving everything around like a child would. I actually had to set him down with the Landlord, Mr. Wheeler so that I can arrange my things. After a little while Yusei came back with Yugi's hand-me-downs in his arms and was donning some new, better-fitting threads. "What's wrong Jaden?" Yusei asked. Apparently in about five hours, his speech improved too. "You're red."

I couldn't... Believe it. "Uhh.. Thank you..." I said as I got up from the dresser and shook Mr. Wheeler's hand.

"Nyeh, no problem." the Landlord said, "Just ask if you need new clothes for 'im. Whoever own those were too small for him."

"It was my cousin... He's coming back to Japan soon.."

"Ah, well if you need more clothes for 'im, just ask. I have plenty of stuff that'd fit 'im."

As soon as the Landlord turned to leave, I remembered something. "Yusei. Say thank you to the Landlord!"

"Thank you." Yusei said as he looked at the Landlord.

It had been weeks since Yusei and I had moved into our apartment, but not a single day went by without visiting Yugi's Game Shop. Today was obviously no different as I pulled my jacket and shoes on when Yusei stopped me. "Hm?" I asked, turning around as my jacket was tugged at. `You wanna come too?" Seeing Yusei nod, I smiled. You see, he didn't exactly download his speech properly, so he was a huge mystery to figure out.

On our way to the game shop, my luck went downhill as Yusei broke down! I didn't know a THING about computers! I carried his heavy carcass to the game shop and set him on a bench. "God you're heavy." I groaned, knocking at the door.

Yugi answered the door with a slightly curious face. "Hey, whose Persocon?" Yugi asked, about to touch Yusei.

"He's mine and think he's broken." I answered, since I never really knew about computers.. Just that Yugi loved them.. Especially all of his laptops and life sized computers..

"He's yours?" Yugi asked, surprised, receiving a nod from me. At this point I just didn't know what else to do. "Then what kind of O.S. did he come with? Was he a standard? Cause I know you don't have the money for a custom."

"...Japanese please."

Yugi snapped his fingers and his prized computer, the Dark Magician, came out and looked at Yugi. "Scan the other Persocon."


End file.
